9:00 PM
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: After 6 year without seeing one and other you'd think them meeting would be dramtic. However the ridiculousness of it is enough to make Rachel go for nights without sleep.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 6 years. 6 years since Kurt and Rachel had their big fall-out. 6 year's since they vowed they'd never speak to each other again. 6 years since they refused to be a part of one and other's lives. You would think that such a situation of them meeting after so long would call for a great dramatic moment considering it held the two biggest diva's since Beyonce. However I'm sure the ridiculousness of their meeting would have had Rachel turning in her sleep had she not been a part of it.

"Please stay near the cart honey!", Rachel plead with her two year old as he ventured off yet again, amazed by the bright colors and shapes of the toys. The young boy turned his attention back to his mother than decided that the toys were more interesting.

"Christopher James Hudson! You come back here at once!", she ordered, putting on her 'mom' voice but regretting it when her infant daughter began to whimper. She shushed the child quickly until she was asleep once more. Chris immediately snapped to attention and returned to the cart where she clipped on his baby leash.

"Sowwy Momma.", he apologized, pouting, his bottom lip out. Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her messy, uncombed hair and patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry for yelling honey. Mommy's just a little tired." She continued her way through the store, irritated because she could here a loudly squalling infant and was worried it would wake her own baby, until she got to the pharmacy. Just as she approached the man working it pulled down the cell like bars over the window. She was about to beg he give her the prescription she needed when a similarly needy voice came from beside her.

"Please don't close yet I really need this prescription for my baby.", plead the voice. She grimaced when she realized that was the person with the crying baby and instantly feeling bad for having been irritated.

"I guess I can do that. Do you need one as well?", asked the man. Rachel snapped out of her mental reasoning and nodded, handing the man the prescription she needed for her husband who, despite her wanting to do it in the morning, needed his medicine than.

"Alright these are fairly simple, I'll be back soon. You can wait over there.", he said with a wave before disappearing into the back room.

"Please calm down sweetie, daddy's getting your medicine.", came the same person from before, pleading with the crying child. Rachel turned her interest to the direction of it and saw a thin man with his back turned to her bouncing the screaming baby in his arms. Suddenly a song she loved and adored (Defying Gravity) went off and she heard the man groan before trying to maneuver the child and its carrier so he could get to his pocket. She tied the end of the baby leash to the cart and made sure Chris could not untie it before she approached him.

"Do you need a hand?", she asked politely, hoping to help the obvious first-time parent. When he turned she could not hold in a gasp at the face she hadn't seen for years. Evidently the man did not recognize her as he simply nodded without so much as a second glance thanked her before handing her the child so he could answer his phone.

"Hello?….I already told you Blaine is in LA and Adaia is sick so I can't leave her with a sitter, I just can't make it to rehearsal tomorrow.", he said, visibly upset this person had called him. Rachel made quiet soothing sounds to the baby , though they did not work, not that she expected them too, and listened to her used to be best friend sound absolutely miserable in having to deal with a child that she hadn't even known about.

"Yes….yes he'll be back by than….that's the soonest I can be there unless she gets better quick enough…if I can I'll be there alright? Okay so please just stop calling for tonight and let me take care of my daughter.", he finished angrily, ending the call and shutting down his phone. He turned to her, the bags under his eyes seeming even darker, and took back the little girl who had cried herself to sleep.

"Thank you so much.", he said gratefully before placing her in the car seat he'd been walking around with, than sitting down. She pulled her cart next to the row of seats and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to bother you but…do you know anyone named Blaine Anderson?", she asked, deciding she might be wrong in his identity seeing as it had been 6 years since she'd even seen a picture of him. He gave her a quizzical look than, still not distinguishing whom it was, deciding it was a fan of his husband.

"Yes….he's my husband.", he responded. She smiled, creating a plan in her head (because she's Rachel Hudson).

"Really? I went to high school with him. Yup I was a senior when he transferred", she smiled, now knowing this was indeed Kurt Hummel. He frowned, figuring out that this weirdo next to him must have not only been at McKinley but graduated with his class.

"Oh…well I was as well. We must have crossed paths, what is your name?", he asked, intrigued. She smiled at her opening, loving the dramticness of the moment. She opened her mouth to speak but then.

"Prescription up for Rachel Hudson!", called the pharmacy worker as he laid the bag of medicine on the table. Kurt blinked a few times before his mouth flew open.

"Rachel? Oh my god I thought you lived in LA?", he asked confused. Rachel was busy planning the death of pharmacy man seeing as he'd stolen her moment but heard Kurt none the less.

"I got my first job offer on Broadway about 3 months ago so we moved here since Finn was in a break between movies anyway.", she explained with the wave of her hand.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson your prescription is ready.", called the man as he set the other bag on the counter. Kurt stood and retrieved both bags, handing Rachel hers.

"That's great. Look I'd love to talk longer but as you know I've got a sick baby and I have to go home.", he explained remorsefully. He pulled out a slip of paper and stole a pen off the counter, scribbling something down before handing it to Rachel, and seeing she'd done the same. They exchanged the papers.

"Call me if you get the chance to talk, I'd really like to catch up.", Rachel smiled as she motioned her son off the chair and began walking side-by-side to the exit.

"So…Finn never told you did he? About Adaia?", Kurt asked. He frowned when Rachel shook her head.

"Not a word…I didn't even know you two were trying for a baby.", she explained, vowing revenge on her stupid husband.

"Well we weren't exactly trying we just didn't know we could so the right precautions weren't taken and well you know.…regardless I expected Finn to at least tell you when she was born."

"Yeah well you know Finn as well as I….he's an airhead.", she said smiling as they reached the parking lot.

"I'll defiantly call sometime.", she said, leaning in and hugging him.

"Talk to you later."

"You to." and the two separated to their vehicles.

"You dumb ass mother fucker! You didn't even tell me he was pregnant!", Rachel yelled as she smacked him upside the head with a pillow once more.

"I sowwy Rach I fowgot!", cried Finn with his stuffed up nose. Rachel huffed and smacked him again.

"You forgot? How can you forget something a precious as a new life!", she countered angrily.

"I…uhhh"

"Never mind, she said, snuggling in to their blankets, but don't except any for at least a week.", she muttered into her pillows almost giddy with laughter when Finn made the sound of a child denied his candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to admit I never intended for this to be a multi chap fic but it seems that what people thought it was. Honestly it was just a little one shot I wrote when I was joking around with my little sister. However, if I think people want more I shall give them what they so desire. I know most people were probably wondering what could break up their friendship so bad. I don't think they remember after six years and honestly neither do I. I'm sure to figure it out. Also just incase you didn't notice, this story mentions past mpreg…**

The next few days after their encounter were not very…exciting to say the least. Neither could find time to talk in between their children and their careers so it was almost like they didn't even see each other that night. Kurt was busy taking care of his sick 6 month old, warding off reporters and his boss, and taking care of the lessons Blaine had set up before the trip was planned for piano. Rachel was busy taking care of Finn, her kids, and going to rehearsals she couldn't miss seeing as it was her first musical. Altogether they were just very occupied.

"Alright now put it altogether.", Kurt instructed the girl. She hesitated before nervously laying her fingers across the keys and playing the song they'd been working on. Kurt smiled as she played it with no problems.

"Perfect! Your a natural, it's a shame it's taken so long for your talent to be acknowledged." The girl smiled brightly and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Really?", she asked.

"Defiantly.", he replied getting ready to set her on another sheet of music when a loud cry erupted from the baby monitor he had sitting on the piano.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back.", Kurt apologized before standing hastily and rushing to his kitchen where there was a small bottle of milk with medicine in it. He heated it up, tested it, than walked quickly to his daughter's nursery. He sat the bottle on the changing table and picked up the squalling baby. He shushed her for a moment before offering her the bottle which she took greedily. When she kept quiet he reentered the living room where the teen was and stood beside her.

"Alright let's start with the first line. Think you got it?", he asked her, and she nodded than slowly began playing through the first line.

* * *

"Good-bye Mr. Hummel-Anderson.", she said politely before leaving the apartment. Kurt inadvertently let out a sigh of relief, not that he didn't like the girl, on the contrary she was actually very well mannered, it was just with the baby being sick and Blaine being gone he was stressed out and really just needed some down time. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed when his cell phone rang. He huffed before opening it and answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Nathan, you're like family but I swear if you call again while I'm out I will have to have you neutered.", he said fiercely.

"Remind me never to get on you bad side.", Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry, thought you were Nathan, he's been calling not-stop not matter how many times I tell him not to.", Kurt grumbled.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you're stressed right now and he's probably not helping. I do have good news though. I got finished early so I'll be back by 6:00 tonight.", he said waiting to her the happy reply.

"That's great! I can't wait to have some time to sleep. Addy is not taking this ear infection well. I hope she get's over it soon because I can't stand to hear her in pain much longer"

"I'm sure It'll be gone soon. Give her kisses for me.", Blaine said.

"Always.", Kurt replied.

"Oh and guess who I ran into Monday?", he asked, remembering the incident.

"Hmm Barbra Streisand?", he asked mockingly.

"No you big dork but you are very close. Mrs. Rachel Hudson.", he proclaimed.

"Christ I haven't talked to her in.."

"6 years? Yeah same her, oh and get this Finn didn't even tell her about Adaia. I'm seriously concerned for the boys sanity.", Kurt said with a shake of his head.

"How the hell did he explain leaving for New York for three days? He was there when she was born for petes sake.", Blaine grumbled, a little irritated.

"I know right? She was so shocked, I'm fairly certain Finn got a good bitchin' when she got home.", Kurt said and the two laughed.

"Alright well I got to finish up here so I can come home to you two."

"Love you."

"Love you too.", Blaine replied than ended the call. Kurt sighed once more and dropped his phone on the white couch.

* * *

"Chris eat your cereal.", Rachel instructed, looking to her son to obey.

"Fine.", he huffed and brought a spoon full of cheerios to his lips. In light of recent meetings she had gone through her old yearbook and seeing the cheerios box sparked old memories. She chuckled to herself lightly before attending to the baby sitting in her highchair.

"Here you go sweetheart.", Rachel cooed as she brought a spoon of mashed bananas to her daughters lips. The baby babbled and clapped her hands before opening her mouth and bouncing as she attempted to eat the food. She managed to get half of the food in her mouth the other half was covering her face. Rachel attempted to scoop the food back into the little girls mouth.

"Rach?", came a voice from the doorway. Rachel turned to see her husband standing there, looking a little better than previous days.

"Feeling better?" she asked, still a little mad at him for previous stupidity. He nodded and half grinned before sitting next to his son and rustling his hair.

"Morning buddy." Rachel stopped mid spoonful and the baby made a grabbing motion with her mouth.

"Finn! I just fixed his hair!", she gasped, dropping the spoon of baby food, much to her daughters disappointment, and fixing Chris' hair.

"Wahh!", cried the little girl as tears fan down her red face. Rachel glared at her husband before sitting in her prior seat and taking the baby out of her seat, bouncing her on her shoulder and calming her down.

"Shh baby it's ok, mommy's sorry.", she cooed until the girl stopped and was placed back in her highchair. Rachel resumed feeding her as Finn looked on.

"Hehe, sorry?", he laughed nervously. Rachel glared at him once more before continuing her job.

"Can you pick up Kianna and Chris from daycare later, I'm going to drop by a friends after work.", Rachel asked, giving him that you-better-say-yes look.

"Sure honey.", he answered. Rachel smiled and continued with her morning.

* * *

"Finn had it in his address book. No really I never even thought he had one! I know right? Ok got to go I'm here.", Rachel said as she finished her phone call and exited her car. She approached the apartment building and looked for the right number. Once she found it she hit the button and waited for a response.

"Hello?", came a somewhat distracted answer. She heard a baby crying in the background and remembered that he was with a sick baby. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so stupid.

"Kurt? It's Rachel…I tried calling earlier but you didn't pick up so Finn told me where you lived and I though I'd drop by. I completely forgot that your…baby was sick.", she babbled.

"Oh Rachel, no it's alright you can come up if you want but it's kind of loud in here.", he said.

"That's fine, I know how it is, Kianna is not a quiet baby.", she laughed before she heard the telltale beep and entered the building. When she got to the door she knocked but no one answered.

"It's open!", came a reply. She opened the door and was immediately hit with the loud cries of a baby in pain. She entered the room and went in search of her friend. She took notice of how well decorated it was than remembered how much Kurt loved to decorate in high school. She smiled at a cute picture of Kurt and Blaine in matching tuxes, holding hands and kissing on a beach under a sunset. She stopped for a moment realizing it was their wedding picture. She sighed as she thought about just how much the two had missed of each other, over a fight that she certainly wouldn't have had at the age she is now, but did when she was younger. 'I was a stupid 23 year old.", she thought before continuing to look at pictures that hung on the walls and decorated the furniture. She saw one of the two under a palm tree with Blaine holding Kurt bridal style, the two laughing heartily. Another was of Kurt in a hospital bed, Blaine next to him, the two looking down at the baby in Kurt's arms. She looked through a few more before looking around for the source of the crying that hadn't stopped since she entered the apartment.

"Kurt?", she called.

"In here!", he yelled from what was, no doubt, a nursery. She entered the room to see Kurt holding the baby on his shoulder rocking back and forth.

"Hey.", she greeted before coming up behind him and cooing at the crying child.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie?", she cooed to the little girl who continued crying. Kurt turned around and almost kicked himself.

"Sorry it's such a mess in here.", he apologized as he pulled the baby from his shoulder and cradling her.

"No problem. So what's wrong with her?", she asked, wondering why the baby was so upset.

"She had an ear infection, I think I hate it as much as she does, not because she'd hard to handle but because I can't stand hearing her in so much pain.", Kurt said while he rubbed under her ear with one of his hands.

"I know what you mean…", she said.

"Chris had his first when he was 2 and he wouldn't stop crying. Eventually I figured out a great way to relieve it is if let them sleep with their head on a heating pad.", she said, looking around.

"Do you have one?", she asked. Kurt nodded and pointed to the closet in the corner. She messed around in it for a moment before pulling one out and turning it on, setting it in the baby's crib. He, in turn, laid her down sideways on it. She cried for a few more moments before stopping and curling up. Kurt breathed a sigh and turned from the crib.

"Thank you so much.", he said before motioning for the two to sit in the living room. When they sat down both didn't say anything and Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what to say. Both sighed, realizing this would take a while.

**Ok so that was kind of short and it's been awhile but I really do want to keep up with this. Anyway something I have recently come across spoke to me and I think it will you too. There is a group called the Glee Equality Project. It about raising awareness for the insane double standard glee has on it's gay couples right now. We need at least 1500 more followers to get the journalist to pay attention. They are on face book under the name glee equality project so like them there and they also have a twitter and a tumblr that they have links to on they're pages. Show you're support guys!**


End file.
